


Yellow Papers

by HellenHighwater



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ...Technically, Fanart of fanfic, Gen, Serious Injuries, javert is not dead, master has given dobby a sock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenHighwater/pseuds/HellenHighwater
Summary: The river does not take Javert again.





	Yellow Papers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toil Until the Old Colours Fade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743490) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 

A doodle for _Toil Until the Old Colors Fade._


End file.
